


Shatlight

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Creature of the night, Green blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to a strange world, the captain transforms into something...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be monsters.

The landing party beamed up from the current planet's surface. They had found nothing of interest there and were going to move on. The only exciting thing was that Kirk had accidentally inhaled a mysterious gas that was floating around, but it did not seem to hurt him at all.

Later, while they were far from any planet and the captain could rest, he went to his room and looked in the mirror. He noticed that his face looked a little pale and his teeth looked different. 

“Maybe I'm just tired. I guess I'll have to make Spock go quick tonight.”

Then, Spock knocked on the door.

“Come in, my man” Kirk said.

“Greetings, lover” Spock said

“Are you ready, Spock.”

“I am more than ready, Jim.”

They hugged each other tight. Spock pulled back and that little fucking eyebrow stood up.

“Are you feeling okay, Jim?”

“Why? What is it to you?”

“Nothing, you just look a little different.”

“No, no I'm good and healthy.”

They went back to hugging. Then, a little kissing. Kirk moved his mouth down to Spock's chin. Then up to his cheek. Then to his neck. He started kissing his neck faster and faster. He added a little tongue. Then he was licking his neck. Oh boy was he going to town! Then, the teeth came out and he bit right down into the Vulcan skin.

“Gah, Fuck! Your green blood is disgusting!”

Spock stepped back, a single tear forming in his left eye.

“Oh, Spock, I didn't mean it.”

But Spock started bawling his eyes out anyways. He turned and ran away.

Kirk went back to the mirror and took a long good look. The problem was, there was no Kirk to look at.


End file.
